The Banana Splits
The Banana Splits are the titular protagonists of the 1968-1970 television series of the same name and the main antagonists of the 2019 film The Banana Splits Movie. They are robotic mascots who go on a killing spree after learning about the show's cancellation. Bingo, Fleegle, and Drooper were all voiced by , while Snorky had no voice actor. Biographies The Splits start out as goofy, happy go lucky mascots who star on The Banana Splits Show. When young Harley Williams and his family attend a taping of the show for Harley's birthday, the mascots overhear the director of the show tell Rebecca, the producer, about the show's cancellation, and they embark on a killing spree out of revenge. Bingo only got Austin and Beth as they tried to save Austin from Bingo after he falls down on the ground. Drooper kills co-worker Stevie by shoving a lollipop prop down his throat and Fleegle kills Thadd by sawing him in half. Fleegle and Drooper make Rebecca and Parker's father go on a slippery obstacle course, while Drooper films the action. Rebecca slips, spraining her fingers, and Parker's father slips and lands on his face. When they make it to the end, Fleegle stabs Parker's father with the blue key, and pushes him off the top, killing him, and when Rebecca lands in the ball pit, Drooper smashes her head with his hammer, killing her. While looking for a way out, Harley, Zoe, and Parker come across Snorky. Harley attempts to convince him to help them, Snorky redeems himself and agrees to help them. They come across the Banana Splits "entertaining" imprisoned children by committing gruesome acts, such as maiming Stevie's corpse and ripping off Andy's limbs. Snorky chains the survivors as well, but secretively gives Harley the keys to set everyone free. The Splits chase after them, where Fleegle and Drooper attack and overpower Beth. Austin kills Fleegle by impaling him through the head with a metal pole and Harley tosses explosive confetti to Beth, which she uses to kill Drooper by shooting him through his mouth. At the exit, the survivors are ambushed by Bingo, declaring that time is almost up. Snorky attempts to fight Bingo, only for Bingo to stab Snorky and rip his heart out. Before Bingo is able to kill Harley and his family, Snorky uses the last of his energy to rip Bingo's head in half before succumbing to his wounds. However, this would not be the end of the Splits, as Poppy takes off with their corpses on the Banana Buggy, having gone insane from Thadd's death. Fleegle's eyes light up and a distorted laugh comes from the animatronic. Members Bingo Bingo is an orange gorilla wearing shoes, a pair of white sunglasses and yellow vest. Fleegle Fleegle is a dog wearing a bow tie. Drooper Drooper is a lion with a red nose and wearing a pair of yellow sunglasses. Snorky Snorky is a mute elephant wearing a pair of pink sunglasses and a green vest. Like the original series, he speaks by honking his trunk. He is the only member of the Banana Splits who helps Harley and his family. Gallery Bingo The Banana Splits Movie.png|Bingo Fleegle.jpg|Fleegle Drooper.jpeg|Drooper Snorky (The Banana Splits Movie).jpg|Snorky Trivia *These versions of them are robots which were in fact based on the original version and the characters from Five Nights at Freddy's. *The film itself only exists because it was going to be a Five Nights at Freddy's live action film, but they could not keep the rights of Five Nights, which made them hastily obtain the rights of Banana Splits and use them instead - the events of the movie are still largely unchanged from how they were going to play for FNAF. *The dramatic change of Banana Splits from a children's show to an R-Rated gory horror film has led the film to gain infamy, with both fans of the absurdity and critics who object to the sudden (and officially approved) change of tone. Navigation Category:Titular Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mascots Category:Parody/Homage Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Teams Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Sadists Category:Ringmasters Category:Vengeful Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Dissociative Category:Hypocrites Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Partners in Crime